


Stranger Things Imagine Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Stranger Things characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Jim Hopper - losing your virginity to Hopper.

**Author's Note:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178655565037/davidharboursource-chief-jim-hopper-in-every)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Hopper._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Arching into him, you crave more of his touch, to be as near to him as physically possible. The whole place smelt of him— his sheets, his skin— you were fully enveloped in a warm blanket of Hopper that urged you to give even more of yourself over to him. He pulls away from the skin of your chest just slightly, a little breathless from years of chain smoking and the accelerated heart rate that grinding against you had caused.

Your body follows his lips absentmindedly, desperate to feel more of his tongue against you, “Jim, please, don’t stop…”

His cock weighed between your legs, sending a spark of excitement through you as he gives another reflexive grind against your clit. This was it, the last moment that you could back out from him being your first time.

Hopper pushes your hair from your face, searching your eyes before he takes his thickness in one large hand and positions himself properly against your entrance, “If you hurt, you tell me to stop.”


	2. Jim Hopper - having shower sex with Hopper.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178397174357/proinslascass)

> _Imagine having shower sex with Hopper._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your arms wrap around him, not reaching all the way as you press your front to his back. He was effectively shielding you from any water spraying from the shower at this point, his head far above the shower.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise,” Hopper chuckles, turning in your arms to face you. You feel your skin flush under the heat of his gaze as he lets it roam your form freely, appreciating the naked sight of you.

“Figured we could save the planet, one shower at a time,” you joke.

That quirks a smile from him, “I don’t think that’s how it works, but I’m not about to stop you.” His hands move from your hips to slide lower, squeezing the cushion of your ass as he pulls you flush against him. He bends slightly, just enough to crush your lips with his own in a searing kiss that warms you faster than the hot water can. His lips trace down your jaw, dragging a moan from the depths of your lungs as he moves them along your neck.

“Jim,” you mewl, arching into him and feeling your thighs clench when his hands give your ass another squeeze. When you feel his length against your thigh twitch to life, you know the two of you are about to get dirty before you get clean.


	3. Jim Hopper - having sleepy, early morning sex with Hopper.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hopper](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fstrangerthings-season-1-stranger-things-26n79uye6IuDG5anK&t=ZDI3NDI4NDg0NGY4OTViNTlkNmU4MjkxYzBiNDMyYzA4ZTcxMmNkMixBRjZQMU9CNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176133819178%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-hopper-imagine-having&m=0)

> _Imagine having sleepy, early morning sex with Hopper._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He smacks the annoying alarm buzzing at the bedside, a low groan coming from him as he turns back in bed beside you to settle right back into your side as he had been all night, “I don’t want to go to work today.”

You smile lazily, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before deciding to gaze upon him, “You don’t have to be at work until eight, right?” He hums his response as he leans closer to capture your lips with his own. Your hands smooth up his bare chest, regretting that he’d be gone in 45 minutes. The kiss starts innocently enough, but leave it to Hopper to never miss a chance to deepen it. Before you know it, he’s rolling over you, pressing you against the mattress with the weight of him as your knees dig against either side of his body.

He breaks the kiss only to trail his lips down your neck, “Give me an excuse to be late for work.”

You arch into him, gasping as his hand delves between your legs to rouse you to life and wash away the last bit of tiredness that still clung to your bones, “Uh, car trouble?”

“Car trouble it is.”


	4. Jim Hopper (Plus-sized!Reader) - being a bigger girl and modeling different lingerie for Hopper until he can’t take it anymore and has to touch you. (Plus-sized!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-sized!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being a bigger girl and modeling different lingerie for Hopper until he can’t take it anymore and has to touch you. (Plus-sized!Reader)_

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

“What do you think about this one?” you hum contemplatively as your fingers trace the red lace at your hips, looking down at the lingerie set with a scrutinizing brow. Hopper had seen the curves of your body many a time in far more compromising positions than this, but still the weight of his eyes set your body on edge and made you self-conscious under his studying gaze, even if it was an appreciative one. “I kinda’ like it,” the addition comes out after a minute, when you finally look up to where he was sitting on the provided seat in this dressing room.

“This one,” he sighs, low and deep, a husky ring to his tone that you recognized well, “looks amazing on you.” A smile sneaks onto your face as his hands reach out to smooth along your thigh, as if Hopper was unable to keep himself from tracing his fingers along the straps there. “I like it, too,” Hopper’s eyes flick up to yours, an unapologetically lecherous spark darkening the sapphire hues as his lips tug upwards mischievously, “I like it a lot.”

 

 


	5. Jim Hopper, FP Jones II - having a threesome with FP and Hopper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Stranger Things & Riverdale**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180255720532/queenbrookedavis-skeet-ulrich-in-escape-room)  |  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181896768157/davidharboursource-chief-jim-hopper-in-stranger)

> _Imagine having a threesome with FP and Hopper._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Hopper questions, brow poised at you, but there’s a glint of excitement in his expression, a darkening of lust in his eyes. He wouldn’t deny you.

So you slip your focus to the man on your right, wrapped in a leather jacket and looking a bit more stunned than his counterpart, “If you think I’m suggesting we spend the night together, then that is  _exactly_ what I am suggesting.” You hold your own better than you think, sounding far more confident than you felt between them.

You watch FP’s eyes slip to Jim’s, before he finally lets a crooked smile come to his lips as he leans in close enough to force your focus onto just how close they were to your own, “Are you sure you can handle it?”


	6. Jim Hopper - Imagine driving Hopper crazy with curiosity by giving him a Secret Santa gift for each of the 12 days of Christmas, with the last gift being you in a bow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW themes**

Gif source:  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185581214557/davidharboursource-%CA%96)

> _Imagine driving Hopper crazy with curiosity by giving him a Secret Santa gift for each of the 12 days of Christmas, with the last gift being you in a bow._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ———

Hopper wasn’t any good with anticipation. Ever since you started your countdown, he had pestered you about the final present. Sure, you stirred the pot a bit, promising it would be the best out of all of them— maybe you liked making him crazy.

Christmas Eve, you decided to give the poor man a break, and give him his present early. Hopper had to work, of course, but that only gave you extra time to prepare your final gift.

You reposition the bow along your chest one last time, right at the curve of the red lingerie you’d bought special for Christmas, just as you hear Hopper come through the front door. He calls your name, the sound of his boots along the wood floor stopping until you call out to him sweetly.

“Welcome home,” you giggle when he walks into the bedroom, relishing the way his brows raise as his eyes rake over your form. “Ready to unwrap your present?”


End file.
